The goal of Genome Justice is to educate all types of judges and engage them in sophisticated dialogues about the potential disparate impacts of genetic technology on women and vulnerable populations in the administration of justice. Education will be delivered to administrative, tribal, trial, appellate, federal, and state judges via two 2.5-day judicial education conferences (also known as "pilot programs"), consisting of small discussion groups, panels, and written materials. January, after each pilot program, the final education materials will be refined. After the second pilot program, the education materials will be distributed to judges nationwide, and incorporated into other judicial education programs or replicated as stand alone conferences. [unreadable] [unreadable] The education program will provide judges with a working knowledge of the "state of the art" of genetics and heighten judicial awareness of the particular ways in which genetic screening, testing and research affect women and vulnerable populations. In particular, the program will provide judges with the tools and information necessary to assess potential disparate impacts, particularly with regard to reproductive rights, gender and sexual identity, "race," ethnicity, family membership or perceived disability status. [unreadable] [unreadable]